


In here I'm on top

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Sparring, Stick Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel and Dinah are sparring, one thing leads to another....
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	In here I'm on top

Laurel was doing her daily workout punching and kicking their punching bag when Dinah walked in in just shorts and a sports bra smiling at her, Laurel stood there staring unable to take her eyes off her.

"You ok pretty bird?" She grinned as Laurel looked away quickly, embarrassed when she realised Dinah had caught her staring...

"Fine! you here to get your ass back in to shape? You got lazy in 2040 D" she smirked at her turning her attention back to the bag.

"I can still kick your ass", Dinah laughed picking up her bo staff.

Laurel laughed grabbing the bag to stop it, "you've never kicked my ass!". 

Dinah handed her a bo staff "alright let's go then pretty bird". She grinned as Laurel took off her pads taking the bo staff.

"Fine" Laurel grinned "let's see what you got canary" she said playfully. They held the stance holding staff against staff before letting loose heavy blows against each other.

They fought back and forth Dinah more skilled with the bo staff Laurel more skilled at martial arts they were both fairly even, both landing the occasional blow. 

Dinah backed off rolling away from Laurel giving herself a chance to catch her breath the sweat dripping off both of them.

"What's the matter D?" Laurel teased "bit out of practice?" Laurel came in with the bo staff again as they continued their battle.

Dinahs bo staff skills knocked Laurels from her hands giving Dinah the upper hand "guess you're not so rusty", Laurel chuckled wiping the sweat off her lip, neither about to give in. Their spars were always physical but today seemed more intense, like they knew they were dancing around the subject..today felt ...different. 

Dinah threw both bo staffs away signalling for Laurel to attack her, Laurel attacked with full force the pair of them just going for it. Laurel ultimately ending up on top "that the best you got D?" Laurel teased as Dinah started to buck her off.

Laurel straddled her to get a better hold pinning her down their bodies pressed into each other, "guess you lose D..again", Laurel mocked grinning down at her.

Dinah smiled lying still instead of fighting back she relaxed slowly pushing her pelvis up against Laurels making a seductive noise "maybe i just like you being on top prettybird", she smirked.

Laurel froze at this reaction not quite knowing what to do next her grip on Dinah weakened slightly, which was all Dinah needed she flipped Laurel over pinning her before she even knew what happened.

Laurel let out a little Yelp as she tried to regain her position but Dinah was already on top pining her down, "what's the matter Laurel? Did you get distracted?" Dinah teased grinning down at her prey.

Laurel looked up still trying to fight back but Dinahs grip was too strong, Dinah pressed her pelvis against Laurels slowly rocking back and forth. Laurel gasped at the sudden pleasure letting out a moan she looked at Dinah in horror as she realised she was moaning out loud, she couldnt stop herself.

Dinah continued to rock against her lowering her face to Laurels "you might be the top in combat but here?" She pressed her pelvis more slowly thrusting upwards grinning as Laurel started pushing back to increase the pleasure moaning louder "but here I'm the top" Dinah looked down at Laurel.

Laurel grinned "that works for me, now you gonna kiss me or what?" She grinned grinding underneath Dinah for friction.

Dinah grabbed Laurel by the throat applying a little pleasure Laurel writhed underneath her her frustration growing.

Dinah grinned wickedly as she leant in to kiss Laurel, Laurel was so into the kiss she didnt even notice Dinahs fingers slip down her pants until she felt them stroking her clit.

She gasped Into Dinahs mouth as Dinah worked her up playing with her clit "mmm you're so wet baby", Dinah bit Laurels ear lobe making her whimper. 

"Dinah" Laurel whimpered as her body did it's own thing reacting to Dinahs touch as she increased the pace thumbing her clit, her fingers teasing her entrance, Laurel felt like her whole body was about to explode.

"Yes pretty bird?" Dinah grinned wickedly as she could see Laurel was getting close, she pushed her digits in and started thrusting, Laurel cried out as she felt herself coming.

"I love you!" She cried out as she came on Dinahs hand, she closed her eyes catching her breath.

Now it was Dinahs turn to freeze, "what did you just say?". Dinah smiled pulling her fingers out slowly after working her through the aftershocks, she led on top of Laurel "what did you say?" She repeated.

"I love you D" Laurel looked at her with a blissful smile pulling Dinah closer then running her hand through Dinahs hair, Dinah leant in kissing her.

"I've been waiting for you to say that" she grinned pulling back to look at Laurel "I love you too pretty bird", Laurel grinned pulling her into another kiss.

"Good! Now where were we?".....


End file.
